Wer nicht hören will
by thealeinchen
Summary: Warnungen: spanking, slash, lemon. Was passiert, wenn Harry sich im Unterricht permanent daneben benimmt und Severus hart durchgreift? Und was stellt Draco mit einem "hilflosen" Harry an? Findet es heraus!
1. Eine Zaubertrankstunde

Hi ihr Lieben, =)  
mal eine kleine Geschichte für zwischendurch. Nach jetzigem Stand wird sie wahrscheinlich 3 Kapitel haben.

**ACHTUNG: Diese Story beinhaltet Spanking, Slash und Lemon. Don`t like it, don`t read it. Ich will später keine Beschwerden hören!**

Warnungen: spanking, slash, lemon. Was passiert, wenn Harry sich im Unterricht permanent daneben benimmt und Severus hart durchgreift? Und was stellt Draco mit einem "hilflosen" Harry an? Findet es heraus!

Viel Spaß!

* * *

**Eine Zaubertrankstunde...**

„MR. POTTER!"

„- Was? Wie? Ich war`s nicht…!"

„Sie waren _was_ nicht? Sie waren nicht der Schüler der es nicht für nötig hält meinem Unterricht zu folgen und sich stattdessen irgendwelchen – ihrem Blick nach zu schließen zweifellos nicht jungendfreien – Träumereien hingibt?  
20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und ich rate ihnen dringend nun endlich ihre Nase in ihr Buch zu stecken und sich dann auf ihren Trank zu konzentrieren, ich will Sie nicht schon wieder vor dem Explodieren bewahren müssen!", sprachs` und rauschte davon.

„Hach ja, unser geliebter Professor ist mal wieder ein _wahres Sonnenscheinchen_ heute, nicht wahr Hermine?", meinte Ron, während Harry noch immer versuchte sich überhaupt der Situation bewusst zu werden.

„Aber wo er Recht hat… Harry sollte sich wirklich etwas mehr dem Unterricht zuwenden und das letzte Woche war echt knapp!"

„Danke dass du auf unserer Seite bist, Mine…", murmelte der eben noch geschimpfte und machte sich daran seinen Kessel vorzubereiten. Welchen Trank sollten sie überhaupt brauen? Ein schneller Seitenblick auf Hermines aufgeschlagenes Buch half ihm weiter.

Warum musste Snape eigentlich immer ihn im Auge haben? Und warum tauchte er immer dann auf, wenn er gerade in den schönsten Tagträumen steckte?  
Und warum, _WARUM_ zum Teufel musste Malfoy heute wieder so verdammt gut aussehen?  
Die Welt war ja so ungerecht zu ihm!

Ja es ist wahr: Harry James Potter stand auf Draco Malfoy.  
Das ließ sich nicht mehr leugnen und auch nicht verdrängen, obwohl er es lange genug versucht hatte.

Es hatte alles angefangen am Ende der 3. Klasse, als Madame Hooch auf die Idee gekommen war, dass alle Spieler der Quidditch-Hausmannschaften einmal die Woche ein Schwimmtraining absolvieren sollten, nachdem bei einem vorherigen Spiel ein junger Sucher aus Ravenclaw unglücklich in den See gestürzt und dabei fast ertrunken war.

Harry hatte darauf so gar keine Lust bis – ja, bis er dann Draco sah.  
Dieses Bild hatte sich für immer in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt: Draco, der aus dem See stieg, nass, fast nackt. Aus seinen Haaren löste sich ein Tropfen und fiel auf seinen makellosen Oberkörper, wanderte weiter seine Brust hinab und über den Bauch um dann im Saum seiner dunkelgrünen Schwimmshorts zu verschwinden.

Der Gryffindor musste ziemlich dumm aus der Wäsche geschaut haben, aber das war ihm vollkommen egal denn in dem Moment wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass ER dieser Tropfen wäre, dass ER diesen – seiner Meinung nach – schönsten Körper der Welt zieren dürfte, seine Kurven nachzufahren… ihn zu erkunden… die Gebiete zu entdecken die unter den Shorts verborgen waren…

Aber er schweifte ab! Jedenfalls war ihm seitdem klar, dass er auf Draco stand, dass er schwul war wusste er irgendwie schon immer. Und jedes Mal wenn er den Blonden seitdem sah, hatte er nur dieses Bild vor Augen, wie er aus dem Wasser kam… so wunderschön… wie ein Engel…

„Harry!", zum Glück holte ihn Hermine wieder in die Realität zurück.  
Da dies inzwischen an der Tagesordnung war musste sie auch nichts weiter sagen, ein kurzes Antippen, wenn er nicht reagierte auch gerne mal ein beherzter Fußtritt genügte. Natürlich hatte er es vor den beiden nicht verbergen können. Noch nicht einmal 2 Wochen hatte Hermine gebraucht bis sie eins und eins zusammengezählt und ihn direkt darauf angesprochen hatte.

Ron hatte ihn für verrückt erklärt aber seine Hoffnung, dass die Vorliebe seines besten Freundes für einen gewissen Slytherin nur eine kurze Laune und nicht von Dauer war, hatte sich nicht erfüllt. Nun waren sie schon mitten in ihrem 5. Schuljahr und es wurde einfach nicht besser, eher noch schlimmer.

Und gerade Zaubertränke war problematisch, denn hier kamen gleich mehrere ungünstige Faktoren zusammen: zum einen hasste er das Fach, denn er war – wenn er ehrlich war – eine Niete darin, selbst wenn man den Faktor Snape außer Acht ließ. Zum zweiten saß er auch noch so ungünstig, dass er Draco direkt vor Augen hatte, was nicht gerade positiv zu seiner Konzentration beitrug. Und das dritte Problem trug den Namen Severus Snape.

Inzwischen gab es keine Stunde in der sie sich nicht in den Haaren lagen. Harry nervte alles an ihm: sein Gang, seine Art zu reden, zu unterrichten, kurz: er fühlte sich durch seine bloße Anwesenheit provoziert. Wenn er in einem stillen Moment mal ganz ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann musste er sich eingestehen dass die Ursachen für die meisten Konflikte bei ihm selbst lagen und nicht bei seinem Lehrer. Aber das würde er natürlich niemals zugeben!

Letzte Woche kam es dann besonders schlimm.

* * *

_- Rückblick -_

Da Harry seine Zeit die ganze Stunde über lieber damit verbrachte, sich Pläne auszudenken die es ihm ermöglichen würden einmal in Dracos blonde Mähne fassen zu können (von einfach mal Stolpern bis hin zu wildesten Szenarien die unter anderem einen Besen, Scherzartikel von Fred und George und eine sich bewegende Treppe enthielten), kam es wie es kommen musste: statt wie vorgeschrieben einen halben Zentimeter Baumschlangenhaut in seinen Kessel zu geben, schmiss er ganze fünf Zentimeter hinein, woraufhin sein ohnehin schon verkorkster Trank wie wild anfing zu zischen und zu brodeln.

Eines musste man Snape lassen: der Mann hatte verdammt gute Reflexe!  
Bei der Geschwindigkeit mit der er die sich anbahnende Katastrophe bemerkt und den Klassenraum durchquert hatte wunderten sich die Schüler insgeheim dass er dabei nicht die Schallmauer durchbrochen hatte. Irgendwie schaffte er es den Trank zu beruhigen bevor er explodierte und zeitgleich Harry eine Kopfnuss zu geben (was diesem ziemlich peinlich war, weil es ein recht lautes, aber hohl klingendes Geräusch verursachte).

Natürlich hatte der Gryffindor (nach einer ausführlichen Standpauke) sein Trankdesaster beseitigen und die Brau-Utensilien wegräumen müssen. Wütend wie er war (hauptsächlich auf sich selber, aber irgendwie auch auf Snape, obwohl den ja keine Schuld traf) pfefferte er die unbenutzten Zutaten in den Schrank.

„Mr. Potter, die Zutaten die Sie da gerade so respektlos behandeln sind teuer und zum Teil auch sehr selten und da nicht Sie es sind, der die Kosten dafür zu tragen hat sollten Sie ein wenig mehr Sorgfalt an den Tag legen!"

Doch Harry war es egal, er machte einfach weiter wie zuvor. Laut klirrten die Einmachgläser im Regal als er die Baumschlangenhaut mit Schwung hinzu stellte und heftig schepperte der Kessel als er erbarmungslos gespült wurde.

Zur Überraschung aller sagte Snape nichts weiter und schritt ruhig den Gang entlang.  
Als Harry allerdings nach seiner Tasche griff und verschwinden wollte (schließlich gab es für ihn ja nichts mehr zu brauen), ertönte die Stimme seines Professors hinter ihm.  
„Sie sind noch nicht entlassen, Mr. Potter!"

Wütend drehte Harry sich um. Was wollte die Fledermaus denn jetzt noch von ihm? Er ging auf Snape zu, welcher mit verschränkten Armen ans Lehrerpult am Kopfende der Klasse gelehnt stand. Als er in etwa 2 Schritten Entfernung vor ihm stehen blieb, winkte sein Lehrer in noch näher heran, beugte sich leicht vor und sprach dann leise und in einem gefährlichen Tonfall zu ihm:

„Ich bin es leid mir ihr kindliches Verhalten, ihre Respektlosigkeit, Faulheit und Unaufmerksamkeit im Unterricht weiter anzusehen. Ich rate ihnen dringendst sich darauf zu besinnen dass sie schon 15 Jahre alt sind und dass sie sich von jetzt an mir gegenüber so verhalten wie es sich für einen Schüler gehört, sonst werde ich zu härteren Maßnahmen greifen, von denen sie bislang verschont geblieben sind."

Harry schluckte, ebenso wie der Rest der Klasse.  
Ihnen allen war klar, was mit `härteren Maßnahmen` gemeint war.

In der Zaubererwelt war es den Lehrern noch erlaubt, Schüler, die sich grob daneben benahmen zu züchtigen. Allerdings wandte kaum noch ein Lehrer diese Art der Bestrafung an. Angeblich besaß Professor McGonagall einen Rohrstock, den sie in einem Schrank in ihrem Büro aufbewahrte, aber sie hatte ihn noch nie benutzt. Wohingegen es von Snape und einigen wenigen anderen Lehrern bekannt war, dass sie durchaus in Ausnahmefällen zu solchen Mitteln griffen. Fred und George waren unter den Schülern wohl diejenigen die sich am besten damit auskannten.

Harry hatte es wie durch ein Wunder immer geschafft, um eine solche Strafe herumzukommen, sogar bei Snape. Überhaupt war ihm aus seiner Klasse keiner bekannt, der schon einmal in den zweifelhaften Genuss gekommen war. Es wäre aber nicht unwahrscheinlich wenn doch der eine oder andere damit schon Erfahrungen gemacht hatte, schließlich posaunte man so etwas ja nicht unbedingt überall heraus.

Einmal, als sie nach den Quidditch-Training in der Umkleide standen, hatte er eine verdächtige Rötung bemerkt, die unter der Short von Oliver Wood hervorschaute. George, dem dies auch nicht verborgen blieb, hatte Oliver natürlich gleich lautstark gefragt ob er mit der Fledermaus aneinander geraten sei. Das Gesicht ihres Mannschaftskapitäns wechselte innerhalb von Sekunden die Farbe in ein dunkles Rot. Er hatte etwas unverständliches genuschelt und war so schnell ihn seine Füße tragen konnten verschwunden. Noch Wochen später musste er sich von den Zwillingen damit aufziehen lassen.

Oh Gott, Harry wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen wie es wäre, wenn Snape ihn – lieber nicht daran denken!

Er blickte auf um seinem Professor in die Augen schauen zu können. Dieser wirkte nicht so, als würde er Scherze machen.  
„_Jetzt_ sind sie entlassen!"  
Das ließ er sich nicht zweimal sagen und er sah zu dass er aus dem Raum kam.

_-Rückblick Ende -_

* * *

Und deswegen musste Harry nun besonders aufpassen dass er Snape nicht gegen sich aufbrachte. Überhaupt war die ganze Klasse noch ruhiger als sonst, denn nach der Ankündigung in der letzten Stunde wollte keiner negativ auffallen.

Der Trank musste nun ziehen, es war also die perfekte Gelegenheit kurz zu seinem geliebten blonden Slytherin zu schielen.  
Draco schnitt gerade eine Wurzel klein. Sicher führte eine der schlanken Hände das Messer, während die andere das verschrumpelte braune Gewächs hielt.  
Was für ein Kontrast! Dracos glatte, blasse und schmale Finger hielten das dunkle, furchige Ding und versuchten die dicke Außenrinde mit dem Messer zu entfernen.  
Er war so geschickt!  
Kaum vorzustellen was diese flinken Finger noch so alles anstellen könnten…

Plötzlich riss ihn etwas aus seinen schönen Träumen. Ein scharfer Geruch drang ihn in die Nase und der kam von – oh nein!  
Irgendetwas stimmte mit seinem Trank nicht.  
Oh bitte, nicht schon wieder!

Anstatt eines sanften Dunkelblau hatte er nun eine signalrote Farbe eingenommen und es schien, als würde er immer heißer werden, denn kleine Flimmerwolken bildeten sich schon vor lauter Hitze über ihm.

„Hast du das Feuer nicht ausgemacht bevor du ihn hast ziehen lassen?", wisperte Hermine mit besorgtem Blick.  
Das Feuer! Er schaute schnell unter den Kessel. Ja, er hatte es angelassen. Schnell löschte er es, aber dem Trank schien das nicht zu tangieren denn er heizte sich nur noch weiter auf.  
„Wir sollten Professor Snape rufen.", kam es wieder von seiner besten Freundin.  
„Nein, ich krieg` das schon alleine hin.", antwortete Harry verbissen. Er wollte nicht schon wieder für seine schlechten Braukünste geschimpft werden und außerdem hatte er von Snape im Moment genug!

Dieser stand im Übrigen gerade nichts ahnend einige Reihen weiter hinten und versuchte an Nevilles Trank zu retten, was noch zu retten war.  
Harry nahm seinen Zauberstab und versuchte sein Gebräu mit kalter Luft daraus zu kühlen. Das zeigte zwar Wirkung, allerdings nur an der Oberfläche des Trankes. Der untere Teil heizte sich weiter auf, wie er mit Schrecken bemerkte, als er unter den Kessel guckte, der dort anfing zu glühen.

„Harry, ich bin zwar eine Null in Zaubertränke, aber sogar ich weiß dass es gar nicht gut wäre, wenn der Trank mit den Glutresten in Berührung käme!", quiekte Ron, dessen Stimme aufgrund des Drohenden angstvoll eine höhere Tonlage eingenommen hatte.  
„Ich weiß, Ron, ich – oh shit!"

Das Unheil nahm seinen Lauf, die drei Freunde sahen, wie der Boden des Kessels unter der Hitze nachgab und der Trank sich seinen Weg hindurch bahnte.  
Zeitgleich sprangen sie auf, auch wenn sich Flucht nicht mehr lohnte, denn sie hörten schon den Knall.  
Instinktiv schloss Harry die Augen und –

Und nichts.

Nichts geschah.

Kein Schmerz, keine Geräusche, keine Schreie.

Er wagte es vorsichtig ein Auge zu öffnen.  
Ihm bot sich ein faszinierendes wie auch beängstigendes Bild.  
Der Trank schien mitten in der Explosion erstarrt, so als hätte jemand die Zeit angehalten. Einige Tropfen waren nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihren Gesichtern zum stehen gekommen, wären sie nicht aufgesprungen, hätte er sie mit Sicherheit erwischt.

Ihnen direkt gegenüber stand Professor Snape, den Zauberstab erhoben und auf den (ehemaligen) Kessel gerichtet. Sein Blick war konzentriert, noch war nichts zu sehen von der Wut, die darin wohl gleich erscheinen würde, wenn die Gefahr gebannt war.

Harry wagte einen Blick nach rechts. Hermine hatte auch die Augen geöffnet und beobachtete Fasziniert wie der Trank nun von Snapes Hand geführt den Rückzug antrat. Ron hingegen hatte die Augen noch immer fest geschlossen und schien das schlimmste zu erwarten.

Snape formte den Trank zu einer Kugel und führte ihn mitsamt Kessel zum Spülbecken, wo er ihn kontrolliert abfließen ließ.  
Dann wandte er sich wieder um und siehe da – da war auch schon der wütende Gesichtsausdruck. Es war totenstill in der Klasse.

„MR. POTTER! Was war an `ich will Sie nicht schon wieder vor dem Explodieren bewahren müssen` so unverständlich? 40 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und Sie räumen jetzt dieses Chaos weg!"  
Damit drehte er sich im und rauschte zu seinem Pult.

Na toll! Warum eigentlich immer er?  
Missmutig begann Harry mit dem Aufräumen. Mal wieder!  
Jetzt hielten ihn bestimmt alle für einen Idioten, weil er zum zweiten Mal hintereinander den Trank verdorben hatte. Blöder Trank! Und sein Kessel war auch hinüber!  
Eigentlich war Snape ja an allem schuld. Warum gab er ihnen auch Tränke auf, die so verdammt sensibel waren? Das machte der doch mit Absicht!  
Krachend flog der Löffel in die Schublade.

„Mr. Potter, muss ich wiederholen was ich ihnen letzte Stunde bezüglich des sorgfältigen Umgangs mit den Arbeitsutensilien gesagt hatte?"

Harry antwortete nicht. Sollte die alte Fledermaus die Sachen doch selbst wegräumen! Und wie er das immer sagte, "_ Mr. Potter…"._  
Als er die Florfliegen ins Regal bringen wollte stolperte er fast über Deans Tasche, die im Gang lag. Er kickte sie beherzt zur Seite und schmiss dann die Schachtel mit den Fliegen an ihren Bestimmungsort.

„Sind Sie taub oder nur bockig wie ein Kleinkind?", Snape war inzwischen wieder aufgestanden und kam langsam auf ihn zu. Die gesamte Klasse hielt mittlerweile den Atem an, einige hatten beim Tonfall des Mannes schon die Köpfe eingezogen.

„Ich weiß nicht, sagen Sie es mir doch!", keifte Harry bissig zurück. Ihm war inzwischen alles egal. Er war zu mies gelaunt als dass er jetzt noch auf die Warnzeichen achtete, die Haltung und Stimme des Mannes aussendeten.

Er stapfte wieder zurück und begann nun seine Bücher in die Tasche zu schaufeln.  
„Ich warne Sie, Mr. Potter! Sie wissen, was ich ihnen beim letzen Mal zum Thema Respekt gegenüber den Lehrkräften gesagt hatte.", der Blick von Severus Snape hätte selbst Dementoren das fürchten gelehrt, nicht so aber Harry.  
„Laut ihnen bin ich ja taub, das werde ich wohl überhört haben!"

„Harry…", Hermine legte ihm eine Hand auf den Unterarm. Man sah, dass es in ihrem Kopf ratterte, während wie versuchte einen Ausweg aus dieser Situation zu finden.  
„Was Hermine? Soll er doch seine dumme Giftmischerei selber machen hier unten in seinem Loch!"

„Treiben Sie es nicht zu weit, Mr. Potter!"  
„WIE WÄRS WENN SIE ES MAL TREIBEN WÜRDEN? DAS WÜRDE UNS ALLEN BESTIMMT EINIGES ERSPAREN!"

. . .

Die Stille, die nun den Raum erfüllte, war schon nicht mehr normal. Keiner atmete, selbst die Tränke schienen nicht mehr vor sich hin zu köcheln.

„Das reicht!", sagte Snape. Er packte Harry an der Schulter und zog ihn mit sich hinter das Lehrerpult zu der Tür die, wie alle wussten, in sein Büro führte.

Genau in dem Moment als seine Schulter berührt wurde, kam Harry langsam in den Sinn, was er dort eigentlich gerade machte. Was er getan hatte.  
Oh Gott, was hatte er da getan?  
Und was würde Snape gleich tun?

* * *

Ja, armer Harry, aber irgendwie ist er ja auch selbst schuld, oder? ;)

Über Reviews freue ich mich riesig!


	2. mit unerwarteten

*Schleicht rein, stellt das neue Kapitel hin, und schleicht ganz schnell wieder raus damit sie keiner killt*

**ACHTUNG: Dieses Kapitel beinhaltet Spanking. Wer das nicht lesen will sollte die Finger von dieser FF lassen, ich will später keine Beschwerden hören!**

* * *

**_…mit unerwarteten…_**

Mist!  
Mist Mist Mist!

Warum hatte Hermine ihn nicht aufgehalten?  
Aber sie hatte es ja versucht…  
Und er Idiot hatte natürlich seinem Dickkopf den Vortritt gelassen.  
Das allerschlimmste war aber, dass Draco wusste, was Harry nun erwartete…

„Wie wärs wenn Sie es mal treiben würden…" – oh Mist verdammter! Snape wird ihm das Fell über die Ohren ziehen!

Apropos Snape. Jener hatte ihn inzwischen durch die Tür in sein Büro geschleift (besagte Tür ließ er dabei gut zur Hälfte geöffnet, aber Harry hoffte, dass er sie noch schließen würde) und steuerte mit seinem „Opfer" im Schlepptau direkt auf seinen Schreibtisch zu.

„Ich habe es lange genug im Guten versucht, Mr. Potter, aber wie es aussieht komme ich nicht drum herum Sie übers Knie zu legen. Wollen wir hoffen dass ein roter Hintern Sie zur Besinnung bringt!"

Er war doch schon längst wieder bei Besinnung! Schon seit Snape ihn an der Schulter gepa- Moment mal – WAS? Übers Knie legen? Eigentlich hatte Harry damit gerechnet dass sein Professor hier irgendwo einen Rohrstock versteckt hätte… Und war Harry dafür nicht schon viel zu alt? Er selbst war jedenfalls der Meinung, immerhin war er schon 15, im Juli würde er 16 werden! Er konnte ihn doch nicht übers Knie legen wie ein kleines Kind!

„Professor, ich –"

„Sparen Sie sich das, Mr. Potter, es ist eh zu spät! Ich habe sie mehrfach gewarnt und Sie haben nicht gehört. Das haben Sie sich selbst eingebrockt.", würgte ihn der Ältere sofort ab, während er um den Tisch herum ging und sich in seinen Stuhl setzte.  
Nun ergriff Harry auch endlich der Fluchtreflex und er machte zwei Schritte rückwärts, bis ihn die Hand seines Professors wieder zurück zog.

„Sie werden lernen den Lehrkräften dieser Schule Respekt entgegenzubringen und sie werden lernen zu gehorchen!", sprach der Tränkemeister ungerührt weiter und öffnete mit einem schnellen Handgriff Knopf und Reisverschluss von Harrys Jeans.

Ehe Harry sich versah, lag er mit herabgelassener Hose über dem linken Knie seines Professors. Er wollte gleich wieder aufstehen, doch der Ältere hatte ihn routiniert mit dem anderen Bein fixiert und eine Hand in seinem Rücken verhinderte, dass er sich aufrichten konnte.

Doch so leicht gab ein Harry Potter nicht auf! Er begann zu strampeln und zu zappeln, versuchte irgendwie sich aus dem Griff zu lösen. Leider mit wenig Erfolg. Durch das viele Quidditchtraining hatte er zwar einiges an Kraft entwickelt, doch sein Professor hatte schon viel Erfahrung damit, Schüler auf seinen Knien zu halten.

„Halten Sie still, Mr. Potter, so machen sie es auch nicht besser!"

Aber als Harry dann auch noch spürte wie seine Boxershorts herabgezogen wurden, legte er erst richtig los. Er begann alles zu Kratzen das er erreichen konnte und versuchte sogar seinen Lehrer irgendwie zu treten. Er hätte ihn vermutlich auch gebissen wenn in dieser doofen Position nicht alles außer Reichweite gewesen wäre.

„Zwingen Sie mich nicht Sie zu fesseln!", sein Bestrafer hielt ihn nun auch an der Hüfte fest.

Nein, gefesselt werden wollte er nicht, aber er wollte hier weg! Trotzdem wurde er ein wenig ruhiger, teils weil er wirklich vermeiden wollte gefesselt zu werden, teils, weil ihm langsam auch die Kraft ausging. Trainierte Snape heimlich? Der schien jedenfalls kein Bisschen aus der Puste zu sein. Überhaupt schien er mehr Kraft zu haben als man ihm allgemein zutrauen würde, so souverän wie er ihn aus dem Klassenzimmer durch die Tür geschlei– die Tür! Die Tür war doch noch offen! Seine Mitschüler konnten alles hören! _Draco konnte alles hören…_

So langsam drang auch die Scham zu ihm durch. Erst hatte er sich vor der ganzen Klasse blamiert, nun lag hier mit nacktem Hintern über den Knien seines Professors und gleich würde dieser ihn bestrafen und Draco, seine besten Freunde Ron und Hermine, sowie der gesamte Rest der Klasse würden es mitbekommen!  
„Das können Sie doch nicht machen!", ein letztes Mal bäumte er sich auf, sein Gesicht brannte vor Scham.

„Und ob ich das kann! Wenn ich Ihnen jetzt keinen Gehorsam beibringe werden Sie es nie lernen. Ihr Dickkopf wird Sie irgendwann nochmal in ernsthafte Gefahr bringen!", und sehr leise, so dass außer ihnen beiden es niemand hören würde, fügte er hinzu: „Und egal wie sehr die Schwärmerei für Mr. Malfoy ihre Hormone durcheinander bringt, das ist noch lange keine Rechtfertigung für ihr unmögliches Verhalten."

Verdammt, woher wusste Snape denn davon? Vor dem Mann konnte man auch nichts geheim halten!  
Harry fühlte wie sich eine Hand kurz auf seinen Po legte, dann spürte er einen Luftzug und-

KLATSCH!

Er wusste gar nicht was ihn mehr erschrak, die Festigkeit mit der die Hand seines Lehrers auf sein empfindliches Hinterteil niedersauste oder aber das Geräusch, das es verursachte. Der Junge hatte das Gefühl als würde es durch das ganze Schloss tönen und dann in seinem Kopf noch ein wenig nachhallen. Aber vermutlich lag es daran dass ihm aufgrund des Wissens, dass die Personen im Nebenraum alles genau hören konnten, das Ganze viel lauter vorkam.

KLATSCH!… KLATSCH!... KLATSCH!...

Auuu… nicht so fest!  
Schon ab dem dritten Schlag begann sein Hintern unangenehm zu kribbeln und nach wenigen weiteren Schlägen ging dieses Kribbeln in ein Brennen über.  
Harry presste die Zähne zusammen und hielt still. Er würde Snape zeigen dass sein Wille härter war als dessen Hand!

KLATSCH!… KLATSCH!... KLATSCH!...

Doch schnell begann er seine Entscheidung zu überdenken, denn am liebsten würde er jetzt jammern und strampeln und irgendwie dieser verflixten Hand ausweichen!

KLATSCH!… KLATSCH!... KLATSCH!...

Ein leises Wimmern entkam seinen Lippen und gegen seinen Willen begann er sich leicht zu Winden und seinen Po hin und her zu bewegen.  
Sein Bestrafer fasste ihn nun etwas fester an der Hüfte damit er weiterhin still hielt und machte dann ungerührt weiter.

KLATSCH!… KLATSCH!... KLATSCH!...

„Auu…" KLATSCH! „Au... bitte!", Harry bemerkte gar nicht dass er anfing zu Betteln.

„Sie werden lernen…" KLATSCH! „…zu gehorchen…" (sehr lautes) KLATSCH! „…und sich den Lehrern gegenüber…" KLATSCH! „…respektvoll…" (sehr lautes) KLATSCH! „…zu verhalten!"

„Au… bitte Sir!" KLATSCH! „Au… ich will respektvoll sein…" KLATSCH! „...au… und gehorsam!"  
Er bettelte, aber es war ihm egal.  
Harry war gerade alles egal. Sein armer Po brannte schlimmer als die Hölle.

Mit einem letzten und finalen KLATSCH! beendete sein Lehrer die Bestrafung. Harry schniefte nur leise vor sich hin und Tränen fielen auf den Teppich auf dem der Stuhl des Professors stand. Dann spürte er wie ihm eine Hand beruhigend über den Rücken strich.  
„Ich werde Sie beim Wort nehmen, Mr. Potter!"

* * *

AN: ACHTUNG! Zu dieser Szene gibt es ein Bild. Ich war über Weihnachten ganz fleißig am zeichnen und habe es auf DeviantArt hochgeladen. Den Link dazu finden ihr in meinem Profil, da man in den Kapiteln selber keine Links hochladen kann. Und weiter gehts:

* * *

Kraftlos blieb er einfach in der Position die er hatte. Er wollte gar nicht wissen wie rot sein Hintern jetzt sein musste. Das einzige was ihn von seinem pochenden Po ein wenig ablenkte war die streichelnde Hand an seinem Rücken. Na toll, das würde ihn jetzt auch nicht trösten können! Und die ganze Klasse hatte es mitgekriegt…

Doch er würde nicht ewig so liegen bleiben können. Als er sich nach etwa zwei Minuten aufrichten wollte wurde er allerdings zurückgehalten.  
„Einen Augenblick noch, Accio Salbe!"  
Was hatte er denn jetzt vor? Aus dem Regal an der rechten Wand flog ein kleiner Tiegel in die Hand des Älteren. Dieser schraubte den Verschluss ab und begann dann eine kleine Menge der darin enthaltenen Salbe auf Harrys geschundene Haut zu streichen.

Diesem passte das gar nicht. Noch mehr Hitze schoss ihm ins Gesicht und er begann wieder sich jammernd befreien zu wollen. Den Hintern versohlt zu bekommen war schon peinlich genug, aber das hier war zu viel für sein Schamgefühl!

„Halten sie still! Die Salbe ist gut für sie.", sagte sein Professor nur und machte weiter.  
Und Harry hielt still, es blieb ihm ja auch nichts anderes übrig. Tatsächlich tat die kühlende Creme seinem wunden Po gut und sie verdrängte ein wenig der Hitze, trotzdem war er mehr als froh als der Ältere endlich fertig war und ihn aufstehen ließ. Schnell zog Harry sich die Hosen hoch, auch wenn der Stoff sich nun ziemlich unangenehm auf der Haut anfühlte.

Sein Lehrer stellte sich vor ihn. „Schauen sie mich an!"  
Doch nach all dem was gerade passiert war wollte Harry gerade das nicht tun. Er wollte nicht der Person in die Augen schauen die ihn gerade bestraft hatte.

Eine Hand die ihn sanft aber bestimmt unterm Kinn fasste brachte ihn dann aber doch dazu aufzublicken.  
„Ich hoffe Sie haben aus dieser Bestrafung gelernt und ich muss sie nicht so bald wiederholen. Auch wenn sie in Zaubertränke sehr schlechte Leistungen bringen sind sie eigentlich ein kluger junger Mann. Mit ihrem Verhalten aber verbauen sie sich ihre gesamte Zukunft. Schon in ihrem eigenen Interesse sollten sie lernen andere zu respektieren, auch wenn sie die betreffende Person nicht mögen.", während er sprach führte er Harry zu der hinteren Wand seines Büros.

„Sie bekommen nun Gelegenheit über das Gesagte nachzudenken."  
Und bevor der Jüngere überhaupt realisieren konnte was geschah stand er mit der Nase zur Wand in der Ecke und seine Hosen waren schon wieder am Boden.

Das meinte der doch jetzt nicht ernst, oder?  
War er nicht schon genug bestraft worden? Musste er jetzt auch noch wie ein ungezogenes Schulkind (was er ja genau genommen auch war) in der Ecke stehen?  
Doch er wollte in der jetzigen Situation keine Widerworte geben. Er steckte frustriert seine Nase in die Ecke und nahm seine rechte Hand reflexartig nach hinten um sich über die pochende Haut reiben zu können.

„Oh nein. Sie werden ihre Hände an den Seiten ihres Körpers behalten, habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"  
„Ja, Sir.", murmelte Harry widerwillig und ließ seine Arme an den Seiten hängen. Musste dieser Kontrollfreak jetzt auch noch bestimmen ob er sich über seinen geschundenen Po reiben durfte oder nicht? Er spürte schon wieder den altbekannten Trotz in sich aufkommen.

Sein Lehrer ging zur geöffneten Tür des Büros und schaute von dort aus in die Klasse, die während der ganzen Zeit keinen einzigen Laut von sich gegeben hatte.  
„Ich hoffe Sie haben alle ihre Tränke nicht vergessen denn ich werde Ihre Ergebnisse am Ende bewerten!", rief er in den Raum.  
Na das wird aber schlechte Noten hageln, dachte Harry sich. Denn es werden alle ihre Aufmerksamkeit nur auf das Geschehen im Büro gerichtet haben und weniger auf ihre Tränke. Ein Wunder, dass keiner sein Gebräu zur Explosion gebracht hatte (aber zwei Trank-Katastrophen an einem Tag wären auch ziemlich viel gewesen). Man hörte nun ein hektisches Wühlen aus dem Nebenraum, da alle noch versuchten ihren Trank und somit auch ihre Noten zu retten.

Harry nutzte die Gelegenheit da Snape seine Augen bei der Klasse hatte um seine Hand doch noch einmal nach hinten wandern zu lassen und sich verstohlen über die erhitzte Haut zu reiben. Leider hatte er dabei die Tatsache vergessen dass sein Professor offensichtlich über Augen am Hinterkopf verfügte…  
„Mr. Potter! Keine zwei Minuten und schon verstoßen Sie wieder gegen ihr gerade gegebenes Versprechen zukünftig gehorsam zu sein!", in Windeseile stand Snape wieder neben ihm. „Eigentlich müsste ich Sie wieder übers Knie legen denn offensichtlich hat sich die Botschaft noch nicht eingeprägt!"

Nochmal? Oh nein nein nein nein…!  
„Nein! Bitte, Sir.. es tut mir leid!", bemühte sich Harry schnell zu sagen, während in ihm die Panik wieder aufkam.

Snape schwieg, schien zu überlegen ob er es tun sollte oder noch einmal Gnade vor Recht ergehen lassen sollte. Und Harry wartete nervös ab.

Nach einigen Sekunden, die dem Jungen wie einige Ewigkeit vorkamen meldete sich sein Professor wieder zu Wort.  
„Nun gut, ich werde darauf verzichten, vorerst! Aber ich will sichergehen dass Sie nicht doch wieder gegen meine Anweisungen verstoßen. Legen sie die Hände an die Wand!"  
Als Harry seine Finger etwa auf Höhe der Schultern an die Wand gelegt hatte hörte er wie der Tränkemeister einen Zauberspruch murmelte. Gleich darauf merkte er dass er seine Hände nicht mehr lösen konnte. Es schien als hätte sie jemand mit Sekundenkleber an der Wand befestigt. Na toll!  
Sein Professor schien mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden zu sein.  
„Ich werde jetzt wieder in die Klasse gehen und Sie werden hier stehen und sich ruhig verhalten!", sagte er während er den Raum verließ.

Und dann stand Harry da, alleine mit seinen Gedanken. Sein Po kribbelte und brannte und er konnte ihn noch nicht einmal reiben. Aber das schlimmste war dass zehn Minuten nach Unterrichtsschluss garantiert die ganze Schule darüber Bescheid wissen würde, dass Harry Potter den Hintern versohlt bekommen hatte! Und seine Mitschüler würden es überall weitererzählen, ihren Freunden, ihren Eltern. Es würde ihn nicht wundern wenn sich sogar Voldemort irgendwann ins Fäustchen lachen würde, wenn er davon erfahren hatte… Ging es noch schlimmer? Ja, denn Draco hatte alles mit angehört! Er würde ihm nie wieder in die Augen sehen können!

Nachdem er etwa seit Fünfzehn Minuten auf die Wand gestarrt hatte, hörte er auf einmal ein Poltern im Nebenraum. Es klang als wäre jemand von außen zur Klassentür hereingestürmt.  
„Professor Snape!", der Stimme nach zu urteilen musste es sich um einen Erst- oder Zweitklässler handeln. Und er schien den Weg in die Kerker gerannt zu sein, zumindest klang er ziemlich Atemlos.  
„Professor… *hechel* … Snape! Ich soll Sie von Professor Sprout holen, es hat einen Unfall mit der Venemosa Tentacula gegeben. Sie hat einen Schüler gebissen (AN: also die Tentacula, nicht Professor Sprout ^^) und Sie sollen schnell ein Gegengift bringen!"

Keine zwei Sekunden später kam Snape in den Raum gestürmt. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Harry, wie sein Lehrer eine schwarze Tasche ergriff und eine Phiole aus dem Regal nahm, bevor er wieder aus dem Raum eilte.  
„Die Stunde ist beendet, legen Sie ihre beschrifteten Trankproben hinten in den Schrank und verlassen Sie den Klassenraum!", sagte er, während er auch schon weiterrannte.  
Es erklang ein geschäftiges Wühlen als die Schüler ihre Sachen packten und die Trankproben hinterlegten.

Moment mal! Halloho? Er, Harry, war aber doch noch hier! Sollte er jetzt hier stehen bleiben bis die Fledermaus zurückkommt? Offensichtlich ja, wie er frustriert feststellte.  
„Harry!", hörte er es von der Tür aus flüstern. Dort standen Ron und Hermine und schauten zu ihm herüber. Oh nein wie peinlich! Ron hatte seinen Hintern schon öfters gesehen, schließlich teilten sie sich einen Schlafsaal, aber Hermine hatte ihn garantiert noch nicht so gesehen und außerdem war besagter Hintern nun rot wie ein Feuerwehrwagen.  
„Wir nehmen deine Sachen mit in den Gryffindorturm", rief Hermine leise und Ron fügte noch ein „Mach dir nichts draus, Snape ist ein Idiot, das wissen alle. Halt die Ohren steif, Kumpel!", hinzu. Dann waren sie auch schon verschwunden.

Es wurde ruhig. Die Klasse war verschwunden. Die Räume waren leer. Niemand war da.

Wirklich niemand?  
Harry hörte plötzlich etwas. Jemand schlich auf ihn zu. Und eine dunkle Vorahnung ließ ihn schon wissen, wer das war. _Trotzdem hoffte er dass er sich irrte…_ Er traute sich nicht den Kopf zu drehen, denn dann würde er vielleicht die Gewissheit haben, dass _er_ es war. Die Schritte kamen langsam näher. Und noch näher. Und noch viel näher. Bis er die Wärme eines fremden Körpers ganz nahe an seinem Rücken fühlen konnte. Und er kannte diesen Geruch. So ein Parfüm trug nur einer. _Trotzdem hoffte er noch immer dass er sich irrte…_

Aber die Hoffnung an die er sich geklammert hatte wurde endgültig zunichte gemacht als er die ihm so vertraute Stimme hörte. Diese Stimme, die er so hasste und gleichzeitig so liebte.

Er spürte den Atem des Anderen als er ihm von hinten ins Ohr flüsterte.

„Ist mein kleiner Gryffindor etwa ungezogen gewesen?"

Und Harry wusste dass er nun endgültig verloren war.

* * *

Ich glaube wir wissen alle wer das ist, oder? ;)  
Falls bei jemandem der Groschen noch nicht gefallen ist wird er es bald erfahren. ^^  
Hat euch das Kapitel gefallen?


	3. Folgen

**… Folgen.**

Warum… warum ER?

Im mit Abstand peinlichsten Moment seines Lebens musste ausgerechnet ER auftauchen!  
Scham war gar kein Ausdruck für das was Harry gerade fühlte.

Okay, er konnte jetzt aufgeben und sich von Malfoy fertig machen lassen (und sein Herz endgültig wegwerfen) oder aber er bot dem Blonden so viel Paroli wie möglich, in der Hoffnung am Ende wenigstens noch einen kläglichen Rest seiner Würde zusammenkratzen zu können.

Was der Slytherin vorhatte war klar: er würde die Chance nutzen seinen Erzfeind niederzumachen, jetzt, da er ihn in einer so hilflosen Situation erwischte. Ein Wunder dass Crabbe und Goyle nicht dabei waren, aber die würden bestimmt noch nachkommen…

Aber es half alles nichts, wenn seine Würde diesen Tag überleben sollte musste er die Flucht nach vorne antreten.

„Was willst du, Malfoy? Verzieh dich!", er versuchte wie immer möglichst selbstsicher zu klingen und den Namen „Malfoy" mit so viel Verachtung wie möglich herauszuspucken. Letzeres viel ihm in jüngerer Zeit aber immer schwerer, da er in seinen Träumen den Namen `Draco Malfoy` sehr viel liebevoller betrachtete…

„Warum denn so aggressiv, mein kleiner Löwe? Ich dachte ich könnte dir hier im kalten Kerker ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten und deine Tränen trocknen.", Dracos Stimme verbarg trotz des Flüstertons nicht, dass er sich offenbar gerade köstlich amüsierte.

Harry schnaubte verächtlich. „Als ob mir in deiner Gesellschaft warm ums Herz werden würde!"

Er straffte seine Schultern und versuchte sein Gesicht möglichst so zu drehen dass Draco nicht sehen konnte wie Rot es war. Ein aussichtsloses Unterfangen, denn der andere stand dicht hinter ihm. _Oh Gott, er war ihm so nah!_  
Und gegen seinen Willen bemerkte er wie sich langsam ein Teil seines Körpers regte, der sich im Moment lieber nicht zu Wort melden sollte! _Wenn Draco das sah!_ Er versuchte sich unauffällig etwas näher an die Wand zu drängen.

„Hmm… bist du sicher dass dir nicht kalt ist?", der Atem des Blonden streifte seinen Nacken während er sprach.

Harry wusste im gerade überhaupt nicht wie es um seine Körpertemperatur bestellt war. Teile seines Körpers wurden völlig von der Hitze eingenommen (hauptsächlich sein Gesicht, sein armer Hintern und zunehmend auch seine Lenden), andererseits jagte ihm Dracos Stimme einen kalten Schauer nach dem anderen über den Rücken. Zudem war es in den Kerkern wirklich ziemlich kalt, schließlich gelangte hier auch im Sommer nie ein Lichtstrahl hinunter. Aber Harry würde sich eher noch einmal über Snapes Knie legen, als das vor Draco zuzugeben!

„Ich bin mir mehr als sicher, Malfoy. Mir ist sogar richtig heiß!"

…

Gleich darauf biss er sich auf die Zunge. Ähhm… okay, das konnte man jetzt auch falsch verstehen.

„Soso, dir ist also heiß…", man konnte das malfoy`sche Grinsen deutlich heraushören. „Ich denke das lässt sich ändern."

Der Schwarzhaarige hörte ein kurzes murmeln und spürte gleich darauf einen Luftzug am ganzen Körper. Schockiert sah er an sich runter.

Er. War. Nackt.  
Nackt!  
Vollkommen ausgezogen.  
Ohne einen Fetzen Stoff am Leibe.  
NACKT!

„Was soll das, Malfoy? Gib mir sofort meine Kleidung wieder!", er konnte nicht verhindern dass seine Stimmlage um einige Oktaven in die Höhe schnellte. Reflexartig hatte er den gesamten Körper gegen die Steinmauer vor sich gepresst (welche im Übrigen eiskalt war!).

„Wieso sollte ich? Ich denke, dir ist heiß? Und außerdem…", Draco lachte und machte einige Schritte rückwärts, schien ihn von oben bis unten zu begutachten „… finde ich den Anblick sehr viel reizvoller ohne den lästigen Stoff."

„Das ist nicht witzig, Malfoy, mach das wieder rückgängig!", unwillkürlich fragte er sich, ob er nicht sogar froh wäre wenn jetzt Snape um die Ecke kommen und ihn erlösen würde...  
Plötzlich war Draco wieder ganz nahe, sogar noch näher als zuvor. Hatte Harry vorher dessen Gegenwart immer nur erahnen können, berührte ihn der Blonde nun wirklich, indem er sich mit seinem gesamten Körper gegen den Schwarzhaarigen presste.  
„Und was bekomme ich dafür?"

Aber der andere hatte ihm nicht wirklich zugehört. Viel zu sehr war er damit beschäftigt zu begreifen dass er gerade seine größte Liebe und ärgsten Feind zugleich an seinem nackten Hintern spürte. Er keuchte, es kostete ihn größte Mühe dass ihm kein Stöhnen entwich. Er musste hier weg, bevor Draco noch merkt wie sehr er erregt wurde von dieser Situation!  
Harry versuchte mehr oder weniger verzweifelt seine Hände endlich von der Wand zu lösen aber das einzige was er erreichte war, dass seine Finger vom vielen ziehen rot wurden und anfingen zu schmerzen.

Plötzlich sah er, wie sich blasse Hände über die seinen legten.  
„Hör auf, du tust dir nur weh."  
Die Stimme des Blonden verwirrte Harry. Sie war nicht wie sonst zynisch, herablassend oder arrogant. Sie klang einfach nur sanft.

„Was interessiert dich das?", er versuchte nun dem Körper hinter ihm auszuweichen indem er sich soweit es ihm möglich war hin und her wandte. Doch Draco ließ sich davon nicht abbringen und pinnte ihn nur noch fester gegen die Mauer.

„Naja, es wäre doch schade wenn mein kleiner Löwe sich seine Krallen verletzen würde…"

Als Harry spürte wie der andere nun begann seinen Hals mit federleichten Küssen zu bedecken konnte er nicht anders, ein lautes Stöhnen entkam seinen Lippen und reflexartig drehte er den Kopf zu Seite um den sündigen Lippen mehr Angriffsfläche zu bieten.  
„Jaa, so will ich das haben…", murmelte Draco während seine Hände nun von der Wand aus die Arme des anderen entlangfuhren bis sie dessen Oberkörper erreichten.

Und auch wenn Harrys Körper sich schon längst den Küssen und Berührungen des Blonden ergeben hatte, sein Verstand bäumte sich noch ein letztes Mal auf:  
„Was willst du, Draco? Du hast gewonnen! Schlimmer kannst du mich doch nun wirklich nicht mehr demütigen! Und die ganze Schule weiß garantiert schon was Snape vorhin gemacht hat. "

Draco küsste in aller Ruhe weiter seinen Rücken hinab während er antwortete: „Ich will dich nicht demütigen… und es ist mir egal was die anderen denken… ich will dich… mit Haut und Haaren…!"

Seine Hände wanderten zu Harrys Brustwarzen und fingen an sie zu reizen. Der Schwarzhaarige fühlte wie der andere seine Lenden gegen den nackten Po vor sich presste.  
Als er dann auch spürte dass Draco offenbar genauso erregt war wie er selbst, ließ er sämtliche Abwehr fallen und genoss nur noch was sein sündiger Slytherin mit ihm anstellte.

Draco schien ihn in den Wahnsinn treiben zu wollen, jedenfalls gab er sich alle Mühe dazu. Anscheinend hatte er diesbezüglich deutlich mehr Erfahrung als der Gryffindor, wobei das auch kein Kunststück war, beschränkten sich Harrys Erfahrungen doch nur auf ein wenig Frustknutschen mit Cedric Diggory im letzten Jahr.

Cedric hatte ihn im Vertrauensschülerbad abgepasst als Harry gerade die Geheimnisse des goldenen Ei´s erkunden wollte. Zu dem Zeitpunkt befand sich der Jüngere auf einem extrem hohen Frustrationslevel weil er Draco wegen des verdammten Turniers so gut wie gar nicht mehr sah und Cedric hatte dies auszunutzen gewusst.  
Der blonde Hufflepuff wäre mit Sicherheit gerne einen Schritt weitergegangen aber Harry besann sich dann doch darauf dass er eigentlich lieber eine gewisse andere blonde Person für sein erstes Mal bevorzugte…

Draco fuhr inzwischen zu Höchstformen auf. Er küsste, streichelte, biss und reizte sein `Opfer` ohne Unterlass, sparte dabei aber bewusst jene Region aus, die inzwischen pochend nach Aufmerksamkeit lechzte.  
Ungeduldig wand sich Harry hin und her.

„Dra- aah! Draco!"

„Was möchtest du, mein kleiner Löwe?", Draco klang, als würde er ihn fragen ob er Zucker oder Milch in seinen Kaffee wollte.

Auch wenn der Schwarzhaarige mehr als deutlich spürte dass der Blonde genauso erregt war wie er selbst, es wirkte sich offenbar nicht auf dessen Selbstbeherrschung aus.  
Er würde den Anderen ja dafür bewundern, wenn ihn nicht momentan Dringenderes beschäftigte.

„Draco… gnhh! ... bitte!"

„`Bitte` was, mein Schatz? Du musst dich schon etwas präziser ausdrücken."  
Ooh, er war ja so fies!

„Bitte… mhh! …bitte berühre mich!", Harry wimmerte mittlerweile nur noch. Er hielt es kaum noch aus!

„Tue ich das nicht schon die ganze Zeit?"  
_Dieser elende, fiese, bösartige, gemeine…_

„Tu… tu nicht so scheinheilig, du weißt genau, wo!"  
Doch sein persönlicher Foltermeister küsste nur seelenruhig seine Schulter.

„Sag mir was du willst, mein kleiner Gryffindor!", flüsterte er.

„Ahh! Verdammt Draco, ich will dass du mich jetzt, sofort und auf der Stelle reibst, oder ich schwöre dir, du kannst diesen Vergnügungen in Zukunft mit der alten Fledermaus nachgehen!", er hatte jetzt absolut keinen Nerv für Diskussionen!

„Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl!"

Und von einer Sekunde auf die nächste hatte der Blonde das Glied seines Opfers in einen festen Griff genommen und fing sofort an es in einem rasanten Rhythmus zu malträtieren.  
_Oh Gott! Nicht so schnell… nicht so schnell…!_

Bei diesem Tempo würde Harry nicht lange brauchen. Seine Versuche die Reibung noch zu verstärken indem er in Dracos Hand stieß wurden von diesem gemeinerweise unterbunden indem er seine Hüfte mit dem freien Arm festhielt.

Als der Schwarzhaarige seinen Höhepunkt immer näher kommen fühlte und begann, unkontrolliert zu zucken, zog der Blonde (dieser elende Bastard!) seine Hand einfach weg! Zwar versuchte er, sein wimmerndes Bündel der Erregung mit sanften Küssen im Nacken ein wenig zu trösten, doch Harry hätte ihn in diesem Moment am liebsten umgebracht!

„Shhh, mein kleiner Löwe, das Beste kommt doch noch!", murmelte er, während seine Hände begannen die immernoch leicht geröteten Hinterbacken vor ihm zu bearbeiteten. Als seine Finger sich dann immer wieder in den Spalt dazwischen vorwagten, verkrampfte sich Harry leicht.  
Häufig hatte er sich vorgestellt wie es wohl wäre, sein erstes Mal. Wie oft hatte er sich gewünscht dass es endlich so weit wäre! Aber jetzt kam doch ein wenig Unsicherheit in ihm auf.

„Draco ich… ich hab noch nie…", doch er wurde gleich unterbrochen.  
„Ich weiß, Harry. Ich werde sanft sein, hab keine Angst!"

Woher zum Teufel wusste er das?  
Doch ehe er sich darüber weiter Gedanken machen konnte hörte er hinter sich ein Murmeln und spürte dann wie sich etwas Nasses seinen Weg zu seinem intimsten Bereich wagte.

_Oh Jesus, Gott, Merlin oder wer auch immer… Ahh!_  
Er hatte es sich so oft in seiner Fantasie ausgemalt wie es wäre, aber das hier übertraf all seine Vorstellungskraft! Draco nahm sich alle Zeit der Welt, weitete ihn mit Hingabe, erst mit einem, dann mit zwei und zum Schluss mit drei Fingern.  
Harry lehnte inzwischen mit dem Oberkörper an der Wand und hatte ein Hohlkreuz gemacht um sich Draco mehr entgegenstrecken zu können.

Nach einer Weile befand der Slytherin wohl dass sein Opfer genug vorbereitet war, denn er zog seine Finger zurück und schien seine Hose zu öffnen. Harry jammerte ungeduldig.  
Doch der Blonde positionierte sich zwar hinter ihm, hielt dann aber inne.

„Vertraust du mir?"  
Was war das denn für eine Frage? Wäre es nicht so hätte er sicherlich schon das ganze Schloss zusammengeschrien auf der Suche nach Hilfe. Das einzige was er jetzt wollte war gegen diese Wand genommen zu werden!

„Ja! Ja natürlich vertraue ich dir! Jetzt bitte, bitte mach endlich!", es war ihm völlig egal dass er gerade seinen eigentlichen Erzfeind anbettelte, oder dass sie hier in Snapes Büro waren und dieser jederzeit wieder auftauchen könnte.

„Gut, denn ab jetzt gibt es kein Zurück mehr!", sagte der Blonde bevor er mit einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung in den Gryffindor eindrang.  
Harry war froh dass er an den Hüften festgehalten wurde, denn bei dem Gefühl so ausgefüllt zu sein war er sich nicht sicher ob seine zitternden Beine ihn noch lange tragen würden.  
Und kaum hatte er seinen Geliebten komplett aufgenommen, begann dieser auch schon ihn mit einem schnellen Rhythmus zu nehmen. Offenbar hatte auch Dracos Selbstbeherrschung ihre Grenzen erreicht, denn er keuchte und stöhnte nun genauso wie sein Löwe.  
Immer wieder drang er in ihn ein, fester, und noch fester stieß er zu.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Harry kam. Mit Dracos Namen auf den Lippen ergoss er sich auf Wand und Fußboden von Snapes Büro. Keine zwei Sekunden später fühlte er wie sich sein geliebter Slytherin in ihm entlud und sich gleich darauf Halt an Harrys Rücken suchte. Keuchend blieben die Beiden so stehen, versuchten erst einmal wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

Bis Harry sich auf einmal von dem Blonden löste. Er stellte sich wieder gerade hin und blickte auf den Boden, um Draco nicht anschauen zu müssen.

„Dann kannst du ja jetzt gehen…"

Draco versuchte ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen, aber er drehte den Kopf weg.  
„Was meinst du damit?"

Harry spürte wie ihm gegen seinen Willen eine Träne die Wange hinab lief.  
„Du hast bekommen was du wolltest, jetzt kannst du ja gehen."

Plötzlich wurde sein Kinn sanft, aber bestimmt gepackt und sein Gesicht in Dracos Richtung gedreht.  
„Bekommen was ich wollte? Ich habe erst dann was ich haben will wenn du mit mir nach oben gehst. Glaubst du, ich will nur deinen Körper? Harry ich liebe dich!" Und damit küsste er seinen Geliebten zum ersten Mal auf den Mund und Harry, der damit gar nicht gerechnet hatte, lehnte sich nach anfänglicher Verwirrtheit glücklich gegen ihn.  
_Er liebte ihn! War das zu fassen? Er liebte ihn tatsächlich!_

Dann löste Draco sich und griff nach seinem Zauberstab. Harry hörte ihn eine Spruch murmeln und fühlte dann wie sich seine Hände von der Wand lösten.  
„Du wusstest wie man den Zauber löst und hast es erst jetzt gemacht?"

„Naja…", der Slytherin drehte ihn um und zog ihn in seine Arme. „Wenn ich dich gleich losgezaubert hätte wärst du mir doch sicherlich davongelaufen, oder?"  
Da war etwas Wahres dran… Er wäre wirklich gleich abgehauen und dann hätten sie niemals Sex gehabt und dann wäre er jetzt um einiges unglücklicher…  
„Du hast recht.", er lächelte Draco an.

Dieser bekam aber auf einmal ein sehr eindeutiges Grinsen. „Obwohl es mir sicherlich auch gefallen würde dich mal auf Snapes Schreibtisch zu vernaschen…"  
„Nein! Ahh! Draco! Lass das… Draco aus! Er wird uns eh schon umbringen…!"

* * *

**- Was die Beiden nicht mitbekamen -**

Vor der Tür zog sich Severus Snape mit leisen Schritten zurück. Nebenbei wischte er sich seine Hand an einem Taschentuch ab und schloss seine Hose wieder.  
Er hätte nie gedacht dass er mal zum Voyeur werden würde…

Die Sache mit der Venemosa Tentacula hatte nicht allzu viel Zeit in Anspruch genommen und so war er schnellstmöglich wieder in die Kerker geeilt um Potter loszumachen. Als er hörte dass offenbar noch jemand anders in seinem Büro war und es sich dabei offensichtlich um den jungen Mr. Malfoy handeln musste wollte er diesem gleich dieselbe Behandlung zukommen lassen die zuvor auch Harry bei ihm `genossen` hatte. Aber das Bild das sich ihm bot als er in den Raum sah hatte ihn so gefangen genommen…  
Er hatte den beiden hormongesteuerten Teenagern einfach zusehen müssen und wie von selbst war dabei auch seine Hand in seine Hose gewandert…

Insgeheim war er ja froh dass die beiden Dummköpfe endlich zueinander gefunden hatten, schließlich schlichen sie schon seit etlichen Monaten umeinander rum und es wurde langsam unerträglich. _Aber dass sie ihre gefundene Liebe unbedingt in seinem Büro feiern mussten_…

Doch bestrafen konnte er sie jetzt nicht, sonst hätte er zugeben müssen dass er sie beobachtet hatte. Was hatte Potter noch gesagt? Wie wärs wenn sie es auch mal treiben würden…

Das war gar keine so schlechte Idee. Schnell schickte er eine Nachricht an Dumbledore dass er für den Rest des Tages unpässlich sein würde und dann machte er sich in seiner Lehrerwohnung zurecht.  
_Er kannte da jemanden, bei dem er sich immer gut abreagieren konnte wenn seine Erregung mal überhandnahm…_

Ein kurzer Blick auf den Mondkalender sagte ihm dass der nächste Vollmond noch weit weg lag. Normalerweise interessierte es ihn höchstens in Zusammenhang mit seinen Tränken, wie gerade der Mond stand, aber bei der Person die er gleich aufsuchen würde war dies sehr wichtig.  
Im Moment wohnte dieser in einer kleinen Wohnung über der Winkelgasse und er würde ziemlich überrascht sein dass er jetzt Besuch bekommen würde.  
Warum sollten seine Schüler die einzigen sein, die ihren Spaß hatten? Voller Vorfreude machte Severus sich auf den Weg…

**Ende.**

Naa? Wie war es? Am Ende ging es ja für alle noch positiv aus. ^^  
Es ist das erste Mal dass ich eine richtige Lemon geschrieben habe und ich wäre froh wenn ihr mir Rückmeldung geben könntet ob sie euch gefallen hat oder ob ich lieber die Finger von Lemons lassen sollte. =)


End file.
